


buy me some peanuts and cracker jack

by ElasticElla



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Hi, I’m-” but her words break off as she recognizes who exactly is sitting in Holt’s office.  “Amy,” she finishes with a belated squeak.“Ginny,” she says with a wry smile, “I’m guessing you knew that?”





	buy me some peanuts and cracker jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngerdrgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/gifts).



“Santiago,” Holt says, coming to her desk. “You have never played softball nor have you been to the Yankee Stadium correct?”

“That’s correct,” Amy answers.

“And you do not regularly watch baseball?”

“I do not sir, but-” Amy starts, prepared to divulge all of the research she did upon learning Holt’s favorite film was _Moneyball _.__ Had she known statistics could be used in baseball when she was younger, she wouldn’t have been so bored at all of her brothers’ games. (She thought about playing once, thought about how nice it’d be to beat them at their own game. But then her coordination was shit and she couldn’t even hit a non-moving t-ball alone in their backyard.)

“Perfect. There’s a woman in my office, help her.”

“Yes Captain,” Amy says, looking to his office. The blinds are closed, and Holt is already talking to Terry about monthly efficiency reports. Gina is at her desk though, and Gina is just the person she wants to talk to, can probably give her a hint before she goes in.

“Hey Gina,” Amy starts, “how is your dance stuff going?”

“Wonderful Amy, thank you so much for asking.”

Amy smiles, about to ask about the mystery guest, but then Gina’s talking again. “My old-old dance troupe _The Spinal Taps_ has been reborn. Cynthia has finally given up on her dream to open a salon for cats, and Deirdre went through with her divorce. Like a phoenix from the ashes, we will spread our majestic wings and awe all those that come before us.”

Amy sighs, knowing Gina would have taunted her by now if she knew. “You have no idea who is in Holt’s office.”

“Nope,” she says, standing. “But I’m gonna go take a really long lunch break.”

Amy’s eyebrows come together, “It’s ten in the morning.”

“Rising from the ashes takes a lot of protein,” Gina says airily.

Amy shakes her head, and goes into the office.

“Hi, I’m-” but her words break off as she recognizes who exactly is sitting in Holt’s office. “Amy,” she finishes with a belated squeak.

“Ginny,” she says with a wry smile, “I’m guessing you knew that?”

“You’re on my monthly list of top five influential women,” Amy gushes, blushing when Ginny raises an eyebrow. “Sorry um yes. How can I help you?”

“Look I didn’t even wanna come down here, but my manager insisted it gets reported. Last night my laptop was stolen.”

“Okay,” Amy says, pulling out a pad of paper for notes. “Where’s the last place you saw it?”

“By the hotel’s pool,” Ginny says. “It’s my fault.”

“What? No, don’t blame yourself, it’s whoever took the laptop’s fault,” Amy says.

Ginny scratches the back of her neck, “I was swimming laps until nine or so, and then I went to the hot tub. It’s a little further away, but my stuff was still within view. I fell asleep for a bit and when I woke up it was gone.”

Amy winces, “Have you talked to the hotel staff?”

“Yeah, they don’t have any cameras in that area and nothing’s shown up at the lost and found desk.”

“Where are you staying?”

“The Hilton. It’s really not a big deal, I’m sure you have way more important cases going on,” Ginny says.

“Who did you talk to?” she presses.

Ginny shrugs, “Some receptionist kid. Blond hair I think, or maybe light brown? Why?”

“Let’s go.”

Ginny stands with Amy, “Wait what?”

“They lied to you,” Amy explains. “Hiltons have the same security at all of their hotels. I’m guessing the receptionist did it or is covering for who did.”

“…that bastard offered me a complimentary spa treatment to make up for any stress,” Ginny says as they head to the elevator.

“Probably not the first time then,” Amy murmurs. “Maybe they usually do phones? Less likely to be reported, especially if people already feel like they’ve been reimbursed.”

“Alright Sherlock,” Ginny says as they go down. “So what does being one of this month’s most influential women get me?”

Amy’s cheeks burn, “I um, there’s no- we could, I mean if you aren’t busy, I think there’s a- well I know there's a lot of restaurants in that area. If you know-”

Ginny mercifully cuts off her rambling, lightly bumping their shoulders together. “So it can get me a lunch date?”

Amy squeaks as the elevator dings, “Absolutely!”


End file.
